


Monsters and Magic and Guns

by remanth



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Irvabbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Irving comes close to losing Abbie before he has a chance to find out if they would work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Magic and Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Orlando Jones wanted fic so Orlando Jones gets fic. Can't say no to the man who kept me laughing during Evolution. While it may not be his preferred ship, the most recent episode made me start shipping Irving/Abbie and I'm making up my own name for the ship, Irvabbie. :)

He couldn’t quite believe what was happening in his small town. Everything was going crazy and Abbie Mills was at the center of it all. While the evidence piled up, Captain Frank Irving looked more and more desperately for a rational explanation. After all, there really weren’t headless horseman running around, magic spells, and a man who died during the Revolutionary War walking and talking in the present. As much as the evidence might prove otherwise. So far, Irving had been trying to keep a lid on the more... supernatural details and keep Abbie reined in. She would run in where angels feared to tread. And there was more than one reason Irving want to keep her safe.

“I really think something more is going on here,” Abbie insisted yet again, struggling to repress the tired sigh that wanted to escape her lips. “I know you don’t believe Crane but how do you explain all these weird cases? All the things I’ve been seeing?”

“I explain it by saying I have no explanation as of yet,” Irving replied, walking through the police department to his office. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth as Abbie followed him into his office. “I don’t believe in all this magic and spells and demons Crane keeps going on about. There is an explanation for all this, we just need to find it.”

“Then why do you keep pulling me off investigating things?” Abbie asked exasperatedly, glaring at him. “Why don’t you let me follow where the evidence leads?”

“Because we’ve had five deaths all attributed to some headless horseman and a suicide with eyes that turned to white dust,” Irving told her, settling into his chair and lacing his fingers together. He studied Abbie for a few moments, letting himself enjoy the sight of her angry. “I think you are out of your depth by yourself. And yes, I know you’re working with Crane. But I believe you need more help than that. Until I can devote more people to these cases, I want you to back off. Stay _safe_ Abbie.”

Abbie continued to glare for a second before stalking out of the office. Though Irving was still new to the department, she could read when someone was set on what they said. And there was no budging him, at least on this. Irving watched as Abbie walked away with Crane, talking animatedly with the tall man. A flash of jealousy rushed through him at the sight; while nothing seemed to be happening between the two, there was enough tension for something to develop.

Abbie was an excellent officer, strong and sure of herself. That was only one of the things that drew Irving to her. She never allowed the others to talk down to her for being one of the only women in the department nor did Abbie deal with ridiculousness. Which was one thing that confused Irving about what was going on now. Abbie seemed to believe even while part of her fought against that belief. Irving’s reverie was interrupted by his phone, ringing insistently.

“Captain Irving,” he said briskly into the receiver. “What is it?”

Another person was suicidal and claiming to see some sort of monster. He was asking for Abbie Mills, saying she was the only one he would talk to. The man had already fired a few shots and had his wife locked in the house as a hostage. Sighing, Irving set down the phone and rubbed a hand over his face. This was not shaping up to be a good day. Heading out of his office, Irving stopped at Abbie’s desk and explained the situation. She was happy to get out of the building, doing _something_. Even if it was completely crazy.

At the farmhouse, Abbie went in while Irving waited outside with the rest of the officers that had been called in. Crane stayed outside, circling around the back of the house. Irving had a really bad feeling about sending Abbie in there alone but that was the only way. The first person who’d done this, Dr. Vega, hadn’t actually hurt anyone. While the man inside had a gun, he hadn’t used it on anyone yet. Merely seemed to be shooting at thin air. Abbie disappeared through the front door and Irving concentrated on listening. Without being able to see inside the house, hearing would be the quickest way to know if anything went wrong.

A few tension-filled minutes passed slowly and no one relaxed. Every officer had their gun trained on the house, wondering what exactly was going on inside. And then came the sound everyone was dreading. Several gunshots sounded in the house, followed by Abbie yelling. Irving gave the order to head in, himself the first through the door. Inside, following the sounds of a screaming woman, Irving found Abbie sitting on the floor cradling her arm. The woman screaming was sitting across from her, staring at the corpse of man. He’d appeared to have shot himself, the gun still in his hand.

“Abbie, are you okay?” Irving asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her to look at the wound.

“Yeah, it’s just a graze,” Abbie replied, hissing as she shifted and the wound pulled. One of the other officers called paramedics while Irving helped Abbie staunch the blood flowing down her arm. The graze was rather large, most likely requiring stitches, but Abbie would live. Irving took the time to calm down, feeling his heartbeat go back to normal. He didn’t want to lose Abbie, not yet. After a few minutes, a couple of paramedics walked in, efficiently pushing Irving out the way. They gave Abbie a few pills before cleaning the wound. Once the blood was washed off, one paramedic stitched the wound together while the other checked on what Irving was assuming was the victim’s wife. Once he was finished, the paramedic wiped some antiseptic over the wound and bandaged it.

“How about I take you home?” Irving suggested, gesturing towards the door. Abbie nodded slowly, the painkillers already kicking in and making her tired. They walked out to his car, Irving slinging one arm over Abbie’s shoulders when she stumbled. He settled her into the passenger side and walked around to get in on the driver’s side. As Irving turned the car on, Abbie slumped over and rested against his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she murmured, yawning before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Irving smiled to himself as he drove to Abbie’s home. It was a start and it was a good one.


End file.
